


Ты создан мне на погибель

by Polinalee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polinalee/pseuds/Polinalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они встречаются спустя пять лет после разрыва, чтобы понять, что ничто не забыто.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты создан мне на погибель

Утро Дженсена Эклза, заместителя главы известного в стране издательства “Крайтон”, началось, как и обычно, с пары чашек крепкого кофе, вторую из которых он выпил непосредственно здесь, в своем кабинете. Работать в “Крайтон” Дженсен пришел всего три года назад, но к двадцати шести годам уже смог блестяще взлететь по карьерной лестнице, и в столь еще молодом возрасте занимать высокую должность, обогнав многих, кто работал значительно дольше. Но спорить с решением главы издательства, Фрэнка Коллинза, никто не посмел, да и предъявить в качестве аргументов им было бы нечего: Дженсен был прекрасным специалистом, знающим досконально свое дело, молодым, но весьма и весьма перспективным. Сам Дженсен объяснял это немного отеческим чувством, которое испытывал Коллинз по отношению к нему.  
\- Мистер Эклз, - в кабинет, постучавшись, зашла секретарша, в руках которой были некоторые документы на подпись.  
\- Привет Сара, - Дженсен послал девушке ослепительную улыбку.  
\- Сегодня утром, когда вы были на собрании, звонил мистер Коллинз, - Сара взяла в руки пустую чашку из-под кофе. – Он просил вас заняться делом Падалеки…  
Дженсен замер, так и не поставив автограф на последнем договоре. Падалеки? Неужели… Хотя, мало ли людей с такой фамилией? Дженсен и сам смог ответить на свой же вопрос, но ответ совершенно его не успокоил.  
\- Скажи мне, Сара, а этого… Падалеки… Его случайно зовут не Джаред? – он сделал заинтересованное лицо, пряча настоящие эмоции.  
\- Случайно зовут, - кивнула девушка, - Джаред Тристан Падалеки.  
Если раньше он и мог сомневаться, но, услышав полное имя, Дженсен окончательно убедился в правоте своих догадок.  
\- Хорошо, оставь мне все документы, - Дженсен спрятал подальше ненужные сейчас мысли. – Я потом просмотрю, как освобожусь.  
Сара кивнула, оставляя папку на краешке стола, и, развернувшись, вышла в приемную.  
Дженсен откинулся на спинку кресла, и на его лбу появилась неглубокая задумчивая морщинка Интересно и странно… Они с Джаредом познакомились в колледже, когда им обоим едва стукнуло по двадцать. Свел их вместе их общий друг – Чад Майкл Мюррей, с которым Дженсен общался до сих пор. С самого первого знакомства их отношения приняли потрясающую скорость развития. Дженсен влюбился с первого взгляда в эти ямочки на щеках, появляющиеся каждый раз, когда Джаред смеялся и улыбался. Их отношения были бурными, нежными, страстными и какими-то умиротворенными, что ли... Какой-то весьма странный коктейль, где в качестве ингредиентов были чувства, противоречивые, но прекрасные в этом своем неповторимом противоречии. Но… этой сказке суждено было закончиться совсем не сказочно, а, напротив, реалистично и горько. А из-за чего? Мелочи! Мелочи, которая сейчас, имея более взрослый взгляд на вещи, казалась… ну, совершенно незначительной и идиотской, но тогда все воспринималось куда сильнее, нежели теперь.  
Дженсен выдохнул. Конечно, с тех пор прошло уже почти пять лет, и их пути с Джаредом разошлись еще тогда, когда угасли чувства, но чувство легкого стеснения осталось до сих пор. Дженсен просто не знал, как вести себя с взрослым, выросшим Джаредом. Как с ним говорить? Как с клиентом или, как со старым… знакомым? Или просто… Черт!  
В папке, которую принесла Сара, оказался уже подписанный обеими сторонами договор на печать новой книги Джареда, но с Дженсена все равно требовалось уточнить некоторые детали. Там же имелся и телефон Джареда, глядя на который, Дженсен потянулся к карману пиджака, извлекая оттуда телефон.  
Но прежде он нажал на кнопку вызова секретаря.  
\- Сара, скажите, а мистер Коллинз говорил мистеру Падалеки, что дела тому придется вести со мной?  
\- Да, мистер Эклз.  
\- Вы не поняли, Сара. Я имел в виду меня не как его заместителя, а меня как… Он назвал мистеру Падалеки мое имя?  
\- Я это и имела в виду, мистер Эклз, - голос девушки был пропитан улыбкой, словно та понимала истинный смысл всего происходящего. – Разговор велся при мне, и я лично слышала, как мистер Коллинз назвал ему ваше имя.  
\- Спасибо.  
Дженсен отключился, вновь переводя взгляд на магические цифры, но все же решился их набрать, приготовившись ждать ответ.  
\- Да, - знакомый, возмужавший голос раздался на том конце.  
\- Джаред, это Дженсен…Эклз, - Дженс придвинулся ближе к столу и, чтобы скрыть волнение, начал выводить ручкой круг не чистом листе бумаги. – Я звоню по поводу твоего сотрудничества с “Крайтон”.  
\- Надо же… А я до последнего надеялся, что это будешь не ты, - равнодушно бросил Джаред, заставляя Дженсена сжаться внутри.  
\- Ну, как тебе сказать.., - усмехнулся он. – Я тоже не слишком был рад, увидев твое имя в числе наших клиентов, но работа есть работа, верно? Мистер Коллинз должен был тебя предупредить, что нам придется обсудить некоторые детали, так что было бы неплохо, если бы ты пришел сегодня в офис.  
\- В офис? К вам? – в голосе Падалеки Дженсен расслышал небольшую издевку. – Я даже с Коллинзом никогда не встречался там, а уж с тобой…  
\- Между прочим, Падалеки, я звоню тебе не по старой дружбе, а по работе, так что будь добр затолкать свою обиженную гордость себе же в задницу и явиться сюда, - Дженсен начал выходить из себя.  
\- Осторожнее со словами, Дженсен, - протянул Джаред. – Нельзя так разговаривать с клиентами, ведь ты не хочешь лишиться такого выгодного клиента, как я, а заодно и вылететь с насиженного гнездышка? Короче, в три часа в итальянском ресторане напротив вашего издательства.  
Дженсен даже ответить не успел, как собеседник отключился.  
“Скотина”: пронеслась в голове мысль, но Дженсен уже принял вызов.

***

В ресторан Дженсен вошел ровненько без пяти минут три, оглядываясь по сторонам, надеясь отыскать темноволосую голову. Джареда он увидел почти сразу, а появившийся администратор подтвердил, что это действительно мистер Падалеки. Тот сидел вполоборота к Дженсену, но тот уже мог отметить все изменения, произошедшие в когда-то знакомом лице. Безусловно, оно стало куда более мужественным, но, в то же время, оно утратило ту непосредственность, которая всегда придавала лицу Джареда особый шарм. Оно не только стало мужественнее, но и немного жестче, чем помнил Дженс, но правда оставалась правдой… Красоту Джареда нельзя было не признать, а голубая рубашка, обтягивающая мощные плечи, позволяла сделать вывод, что изменения коснулись не только лица, но и тела.  
Дженсен, выдохнув, смело направился к нужному столику.  
\- Добрый день, мистер Падалеки, - официально поприветствовал он того, но вся фраза была насквозь пропитана сарказмом.  
Джаред поднял голову, встретившись взглядом с глазами Дженсена, который быстро уселся и взял в руки меню, стараясь обращать на пристальный взгляд Джареда, как можно меньше внимания.  
\- Ты изменился, - коротко констатировал Джаред.  
\- Ты тоже, - Дженсен не отрывался от меню. – Но это логично, правда?  
Заказав подошедшему официанту салат с курицей, Дженсен обратился к Падалеки:  
\- Ты уже подумал о стиле?  
Джаред кивнул, вытащив из папки какие-то листы бумаги.  
\- Вот все, что я успел надумать, - он разложил их перед Дженсеном. – Все остальное я уже обговорил с редактором. Он в курсе всего планируемого и ожидаемого.  
\- Ожидаемого? Тобой?  
\- В том числе, - сухо ответил Джаред, пронизывая Дженсена взглядом каре-зеленых глаз.  
\- Могу я взять это? – Дженс аккуратно сложил листы, исписанные чуть кривоватым почерком Джареда.  
“Ну, хоть что-то осталось прежним” – подумал Дженсен, отмечая утвердительный кивок Падалеки.  
\- Ты извини, но мне надо уйти, - Джаред накинул на плечи дорогой пиджак. – У меня надо кое-что закончить до вечера.  
Дженсен пожал плечами, но ничего не ответил, а потом несколько странно посмотрел туда, где некоторое время назад сидел Джаред, но в голове его не было ни единой мысли. Может, это и к лучшему.

***

С момента встречи в ресторане прошла ровно неделя, но Джаред, хоть и вспоминал Дженсена редко, все-таки не мог выкинуть из памяти эти глаза. Дженсен так сильно изменился! Он и раньше был чрезвычайно красивым, но “та красота” не шла ни в какое сравнение с его нынешним обликом. Раньше тот был более женственен и слащав, а неделю назад перед Джаредом предстал мужчина. До безумия красивый мужчина, в котором от прежнего Дженсена остались лишь губы и глаза, наполненные умом и интригующим сиянием.  
Джаред даже сам себе не мог объяснить, какие чувства вызывал в нем Эклз сейчас. В колледже все было гораздо проще: влюбленность-любовь-ссора-расставание-тоска… Он тогда долго страдал из-за их разрыва, но признавать ошибки не хотел, а потом и вовсе перехотел, так как, забыв о Дженсене, увлекся другим. Какими же они были глупыми! Но сейчас не время для сантиментов и для глупого выяснения отношений. Попроси его кто-нибудь ответить на вопрос: почему он так взъелся на Дженсена, он не смог бы ответить даже под страхом смертной казни.  
\- Хей, чувак, ты чего застыл? – Чад хлопнул его по спине, вырывая из рассуждений.  
\- Да, так, ничего, - Джаред послал другу улыбку, но тот, к сожалению, слишком хорошо его знал.  
\- Падалеки, мне ты можешь не заливать, - Чад притащил с собой еще одну бутылку пива, которую и всунул в руку несопротивляющегося Джареда. – Выкладывай.  
\- Я виделся с Дженсеном неделю назад.  
\- С Эклзом? Так я с ним часто вижусь, - Чад уселся рядом с другом. – Он по-прежнему дружит с Розенбаумом, так что их задницы я вижу даже чаще, чем твою, друг.  
Джаред хотел что-то сказать, но передумал, и дальше они погрузились в то уютное молчание, которое возможно лишь с лучшим другом.

***

В следующий раз они встретились на вечеринке Майкла Розенбаума, которую он ежегодно устраивал в честь своих друзей. Причем его совершенно не волновал тот факт, что с теми же друзьями он видится, чуть ли не через день. Но в этот раз все было несколько иначе, а проявилось это “иначе” в том, что Дженсен привел с собой парня, раньше не входившего в их установленную компанию. Одним словом – чужака. Этот парень был похож на Джареда. Не чертами лица, а просто типажом. Дженсен представил его как своего друга, ничего более не добавив.  
Ситуацию ухудшало то, что этот Том Уэллинг, оказался весьма интересным и веселым парнем, как раз из категории тех, кого обычно называют “душой компании”. Но у него был один большущий минус – он был красив. Момент, когда Джаред начал ревновать Дженсена, он упустил, даже не поняв истинного смысла всего происходящего. А еще и Дженсен сегодня был по-особенному сексуален и весь светился воодушевлением. Джаред еще раз пробежал глазами по обтянутым узкими джинсами ногам, а потом все-таки задал интересующий его вопрос:  
\- Том, а вы с Дженсеном работаете вместе?  
\- Слава Богу, нет! – парень заразительно рассмеялся. – Мы живем по соседству. Я иногда присматриваю за его собакой, а он за моим сыном, так что мы оба свыклись к такому… симбиозу.  
\- У тебя есть собака?  
\- У тебя есть сын?  
Эти два вопроса прозвучали одновременно: автором одного из них был Джаред, а второго – Майкл.  
Дженсен среагировал первым.  
\- Да, у меня есть собака – Сэди, а что? – он пожал плечами. – Мы со Скоттом взяли ее из приюта около полутора лет назад.  
\- Кто такой Скотт? – последовал мгновенный вопрос.  
\- Мой бывший парень, с которым мы расстались около двух недель назад, - терпеливо пояснил Эклз, но его взгляд, брошенный на Джареда, был тяжелым.  
Падалеки замолчал, но его не покидало чувство, что он прокололся. Да еще и Розенбаум о чем-то шепчется с этим Уэллингом. Они вообще быстро нашли общий язык. Хотя это странно, что они не были знакомы раньше, учитывая, что Майкл – лучший друг Эклза.  
Обстановка накалялась: пока эти двое сплетничают, ситуацию под контролем держал Чад, который был связующим звеном между Дженсеном и Джаредом, иногда обменивающимися непонятными взглядами.  
\- Мне надо выйти в туалет, - четко произнес Дженсен, переползая через Майкла.  
Джаред выдержал всего пару минут, чтобы последовать за ним.  
Дженсен тяжело перевел дух, успокаивая разогнавшееся сердце. Он открыл холодную воду, сбрызгивая ею лицо, пытаясь хоть чуть-чуть снять жар.  
Джаред появился неожиданно, с силой разворачивая его лицом к себе. Секундная битва глаз и поцелуй, срывающий дыхание и уносящий мозг далеко-далеко.  
Эти губы, властные и сильные, целуют так, словно пытаются впитать, выпить без остатка, покорить и сделать рабом, но они же дарят свободу и освобождения. Это Джаред, который всегда был самим воплощением противоречия!  
Дженсен застонал в поцелуй, впиваясь пальцами в плечи Джареда, зарываясь ими в волосы, привлекая все ближе и ближе к себе. Это могло бы закончиться чем-то большим, если бы Джаред не оттолкнул его сам. Оттолкнул, но не дал отодвинуться, продолжая удерживать в сильных руках.  
\- Что мы делаем? – прошептал он, не отрывая глаз от покрасневших губ.  
\- Целуемся? – с усмешкой на губах предложил Дженсен.  
\- Очень остроумно, Дженсен, - в каре-зеленых глазах мелькнула улыбка. – Ты… хочешь?  
Дженсен не выдержал и коротко рассмеялся.  
\- Немного поздно спрашивать, не думаешь? – он засосал нижнюю губу Джареда, напоследок оставляя поцелуй.  
Джаред потянулся к манящим губам, но неожиданно в туалет ввалился какой-то парень, перебивший все настроение. Пришло осознание, которое смогло расставить все точки и прояснить ситуацию, выветривая из головы минутное помешательство.  
\- Нам лучше вернутся к остальным, - сказал Дженсен, высвобождаясь из ослабевших объятий.

***

\- Мистер Эклз, к вам мистер Грин, - голос Сары вывел Дженсена из состояния ленивой апатии.  
Скотт? А он то, что здесь забыл? За все то время, что они были вместе, он ни разу сюда не приходил и, если быть откровенным, не сильно и интересовался карьерой Дженсена.  
\- Пусть войдет, - разрешил Дженс, откладывая в сторону ручку.  
\- Дженсен! – в кабинет влетел Скотт, немного помятый, но все же. – Прости, что не позвонил, но… Прости, не мог…  
\- Скотт, что случилось? – Дженсен встал, чтобы налить тому воды.  
\- Ничего, но… Дженс, прости меня, а? Я был полным кретином, если думал, что смогу, вот, так легко уйти, - Скотт сделал несколько шагов к Дженсену, который все еще стоял возле журнального столика.  
\- Скотт, я не уверен, что хочу этого, - слова дались с огромным трудом, так как еще пару недель назад он был готов сам умолять того не разрушать их отношения. Но появился Джаред, эдакий “привет из прошлого”, но он смог изменить буквально все.  
\- Дженсен, как ты можешь этого не хотеть?  
\- Элементарно, - вместо Эклза ответил холодный голос и, вздрогнувшие парни, обернулись на стоящих в дверях Джареда и Сару.  
\- Послушайте, вы, мистер…  
\- Падалеки, Джаред Падалеки, - Джей миролюбиво улыбнулся, но Дженс прекрасно знал это выражение лица.  
\- Кто вы такой, чтобы вмешиваться? Я – его парень а ты…  
\- Его парень, - представился Джаред, комично протянув руку. – Ты прошлый, а я настоящий.  
Сказать, что Дженсен был ошеломлен словами так же, если не больше, нежели Скотт, значит, не сказать ровным счетом ничего.  
\- Дженсен, это правда? – Скотт развернулся к нему, сверкая несколько плотоядной улыбкой.  
Дженс закусил губу, осознавая, что это не просто ответ. Это выбор.  
\- Да, правда, - его ответ был тихим, но в звенящей тишине он был слышен и понятен всем. – Скотт, прости…  
Тот не собрался слушать смазанные извинения, и поспешно, словно за ним гнались гончие, выскочил в коридор.  
Проследив взглядом за закрывающейся дверью, Дженсен развернулся к Джею, всем своим видом выражая один большой вопрос.  
\- Ты ждешь от меня ответа? – Падалеки прошел вглубь кабинета, но не дошел, резко развернувшись. – Я не знаю, почему и зачем, но я просто знал, что поступаю правильно. Так, как подсказывает мне сердце.  
\- Но ты не мог знать о том, что Скотт заявится в офис!  
\- Я и не мог. Я шел не к нему, а к тебе, Дженсен, - Джаред медленно наступал, заставляя Эклза делать несколько рваные рывки назад.  
\- Джей, что происходит? – Дженсен выглядел испуганным.  
\- А ты не понимаешь? Дженс…  
\- Зачем все это? Ты хочешь меня, верно? – Дженсен предпринял попытку добиться ответа.  
\- Верно, но я хочу кое-что иное, - Джаред остановился в метре от Дженсена, чтобы быстрым ловким движением руки привлечь того в свои объятия. – Не могу объяснить, но и не нужно… Чувствую себя крайне глупо из-за того, что не могу объяснить словами все то, что чувствую, но… Дженсен, ты бы не хотел попробовать снова?  
Тот замер, боясь одним лишь телодвижением спугнуть свою удачу. Он-то думал, что один такой.  
\- Что заставило тебя так думать? – через несколько долгих минут спросил он.  
\- Ты, - ответ был простым, но он был полным. Абсолютно. – А, когда я увидел здесь Его, то подумал, что смогу сделать это, Дженс.  
\- Сделать что?  
\- Бороться за тебя, - Джаред сжал ладонями талию Эклза, и тот придвинулся ближе.  
\- О! Мой большой и сильный парень ревнует? – улыбка озарила красивое лицо Дженсена.  
\- Это значит “да”? – Джаред не мог поверить тому, что происходило с ним сейчас. Все так быстро и странно, но все так правильно…  
\- Это, значит, ты на испытательном сроке, - ухмыльнулся Дженсен уже в поцелуй.  
\- Ты – моя погибель, Эклз.


End file.
